horror_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy vs Jason/Part 3
Warning: This Part contains GRAPHIC Scenes of Violence, Strong Language, Nudity, Very Disturbing Scenes, Sadistic Violence and Strong Threat Part 3 of 3 "If they get out of Camp Crystal Lake, Then all hope is lost" Derren says "Come on, We better look for them, try to take them out" Clay says "Then how do you suppose we do that?" Derren asks "Let's just keep moving" Clay says "Wait, It'd be faster and better if we split up" Derren says "Dangerous, and i'm pretty sure splitting up isn't really a good thing when there's A Very tough disfigured tall man holding a machete walking around and a serial killer that murders you in your dreams walking about...Never thought i'd say that sentence" Clay says "Good point" Derren says. Jason walks to the entrence of Camp Crystal Lake and then to the woods, Freddy watching him from a distance follows him silently, Scratching some things as he follows. Clay and Derren eventually end up at the Entrance and see the marks left by Freddy "They're out, Oh Fuck no" Derren says "Well, We follow any traces of them, I guess." ''A FEW HOURS LATER '' Jason gets out of the woods and sees a Sports Shop not too far, He spots a Hockey Mask in the window, He sneaks inside, The shop owner sees him, The shop owner takes a shotgun and aims at Him, Jason grabs him and gouges his eyes out with his thumbs, He drops the corpse and picks up the Hockey Mask and puts it on, He then walks out of the Shop. Freddy sneaks about observing different places, He sees a diner and a Waitress cleaning up, He walks inside, The Waitress without looking behind her says "Sorry we're closed" The Waitress says "Oh, I know" Freddy says then Chuckles, He grabs her, She screams "LOOK AT ME!!!" Freddy screams, She continues screaming and tries to avoid looking at him, He grabs her and then throws her into the kitchen, He takes the Meat off the Hook and then hangs her from it, He strips her naked and then laughs, "What...What do you want from me" She says crying "What do i want?" Freddy says moving his claw along her body, he makes a small cut on the crotch "Hmmm" Freddy says, He then slits her wrists once "We'll have hours to play" Freddy says, He puts a bucket beneath her, The blood slowly draining from her going in the bucket. Freddy laughs once more, and cuts her a few times along the chest, but making sure it isn't enough to kill her, He then slowly cuts around the eye and then cuts her in the eye, She screams "I may have just moved down our time to minutes...But i'll spend every single second having fun!" Freddy says cutting her in the arms, he laughs. He cuts around the chin, "Let's make this into art...Shall we?" Freddy asks and then cuts the mouth, along each side, Giving her a glasgow smile "Perfect!" Freddy says, he then sits down and waits and within a couple of minutes she bleeds out, "Well, Whoever comes into this area in the morning, is going to have a little gift" Freddy says and laughs, He then takes the bucket of blood and uses it to paint a message on the glass of the window saying "Closed!", He then walks away. Derren and Clay walk into the city "There's a diner, THe waitress...She might help us" Clay says "Okay" Derren says, They walk to the Diner, Clay spots the message in blood "Oh no" Clay says as he walks inside, Derren follows, They go into the kitchen seeing her hanging body still dripping blood onto the floor "Jesus" Clay says shocked, Derren throws up in the corner "Jesus fucking christ" Derren says looking at the Waitress's body..Covered head to toe in blood. "Her name was Lily, i caught it once from her nametag" Clay says and then walks away, Derren walks with him. Freddy sees Jason on the top of a hill and walks over to him "Hello!" Freddy shouts, Jason turns and holds his machete tight and stabs Freddy and kicks him off the blade "Hahaha, Nice try!" Freddy says and the wound heals, he stabs Jason multiple times who grabs Freddy and cuts his knee and dislocates his arm, Freddy manages to undislocate his arm but Jason stabs him again and kicks him away, The wound heals and Freddy slashes jason's knees, Jason falls down and gets back up bleeding badly, Freddy cuts into Jason's right arm and along making him Drop his machete, Jason grabs into his arm and grabs the bone while Freddy reaches for the machete, He snaps it and stabs Freddy in the back with his own bone...Freddy screams in pain, Jason then rips it out of Freddy's back and prepares to stab him again But Freddy grabs the machete and cuts Jason's arm off, He then slashes his legs cutting pieces of his legs off, He then stabs Jason in the chest and Cuts him across the stomach, Jason's insides start pouring out and then Freddy decapitates Jason, He laughs and walks away. Derren and Clay who spotted them runs up to the hill finding Jason's decapitated head and his headless body, "Freddy vs Jason...and Freddy won" Derren says, Derren and Clay then chase Freddy. "Split Up?" Derren asks "Yes!" Clay asks and they go different routes to catch Freddy, Freddy enters a Building and Derren enters...He looks around and sees nothing, he goes around a Corner and Freddy grabs him and stabs him several times "When you get there! Tell my daughter to go fuck herself!" Freddy says stabbing Derren in the head. Clay enters the building holding a gun and looks around, He sees Derren's dead body and looks in shock for a minute or two, he then feels a knive go along his back "Hello, Clay!" Freddy says, Clay turns around and kicks Freddy but Freddy stabs him and lets him start to bleed out and starts to walk away, Clay then grabs Freddy and shoots him in the chest twice, Freddy gets up and the wounds heal, "Now, Why don't you just Fuckin' Die!" Clay says, Freddy tries to grab Clay but Clay grabs a Knife and stabs him in the heart "Go to hell" Clay says, Freddy's body drops to the ground..Dead, Clay falls down bleeding from his wound and closes his eyes *Fade to black* End of Movie Deaths Lily The Shopowner Jason Derren Freddy Krueger Clay (Presumed) Trivia This is the final issue/Episode/Part of any form of Nightmare on Elm Street remake Fan Fiction by Lee Dixon..or Friday the 13th